Snowed in
by Photo shy HxS fan 2.0
Summary: Sena saves Hiruma from an avalache... and has to sleep with the blond to make sure he keeps warm. Rated M things start to heat up later in this story. HiruSena I have Beta reader,no more offers, thank you.
1. It all comes down

**Okay warnings, well let's start here. Bad grammar, bad spelling, bad plot, bad planning, bad timing bad typing, bad spelling and bad… wait I already said spelling. 'O' did I tell you I have LD? Well I do. For those of you who don't know LD means Learning Disability. I have trouble spelling words, but wait it doesn't stop there. I also have trouble in math. Of courseit helps now that I'm the only person in my math class. (I think the other one was abducted by a UFO. Why didn't they take me instead?)**

**I do NOT own Eyeshild 21 or Hiruma and Sena. Some Japanese guy dose and If is name was short (or not Japanese) I could remember it.**

**I however own plot of this fic, and it's so bad that it's really not worth owning. But hay we got to start some where.**

**I just learnd today's Sena's birth day! Happy birth day Sena!**

**"o" and before a forget to tell you, later on in the story there may be possible boyxboy(the past lovey dovey kind). Yaoi**

Sean's feet sank into the deep snow as he slowly dragged his unconscious team captain down the face of the mountain. He had just rescued Hiruma from an avalanche.

Now Sena knew that in these types of circumstances you should stay put so people can find you, and he would have if he didn't look up and notice how the snow on the peak of the mountain looked so unstable. It looked as if it would topple down on them and cause another avalanche if he made even the smallest of sounds or movement. This encouraged him to move himself and Hiruma as far from the peak as possible. Hiruma was getting cold he could feel him shivering on his back. Sena had to find shelter. 'Think Sena think.' He thought to himself.

'We saw a cabin on the way up the lift. But we could have drifted down pasted it in the avalanche.' Sena thought depressingly, there was no way to tell.

Luckily Sena was only half right. The avalanche had pushed them down the mountain a little way so the cabin turned out to be closer then he thought.

Sena felt relief when he saw the cabin he had seen earlier just a few yards away, hidden between some trees and a slope.

He started to pick up his pace and was soon at the door of the cabin which to his dismay and luck was unlocked.

Inside the cabin there was only one room. The room wasn't much, there was a small table, two chairs and a queen sized bed that was next to a night table that had an old oil lamp on it. There was also a fire place on the far back wall.

Putting Hiurma leaning next to the bed, Sena and took the quilt off the bed and placed it down in front of the fire place. Next he found the oil lamp which was able to light with a match he found in a cabinet. Luckily there was already wood in the fire place waiting to be lit so he didn't have to worry about going outside and getting any. He was strangely able to get the fire lit with the first match.

Done with that Sena moved Hiruma to the quilt and started taking off both there wet clothes and hung them on the fire place so they could dry. Sena then rapped Hiruma up in the quilt and dressed himself with a night shirt he found in the closet. Satisfied with his work Sena crawled into the make-shift bed next to Hiruma.

The room was still cold and drafty Sena knew he would have to use his own body heat to keep Hiruma warm in till the heat from the fire warmed up the room. He didn't want the blond to get Hypothermia.

He centered Hiruma between himself and the fire and rapped them both tightly in the old quilt. Sena pushed down his fear as there body's touched. 'It's just in till the room warms up.' He told himself as he snuggled closer to the blond, wincing a little when he felt how cold the other was.

As worried as he was about Hiruma, Sena was getting tiered, carrying the blond around in the snow had taken a lot out of him so he soon fell asleep after his head touched the floor.

**_-_-Sleep-_-_**

The first time Sena woke he was comfortably in the arms of his team captain. 'Wait what?' Yep. Yoichi Hiruma, Deimonhigh's notaries' quarterback had a vice like grip around Sena's waist.

Sena paled, clearly this couldn't end well. There was no telling what Hiruma would do to him if he... 'Wait! Hiruma-san feels a lot warmer then he did earlier.' Sena noticed and was relived that Hiruma was alright.

His relief Sena also came to realization about what predicament he was in. Hiruma's arms. Hiruma was holding him. Embracing him in his sleep. The blond was sleeping wasn't he?

Sena looked back over his shoulder and tried to suppress the sigh of relieve he felt knowing the other was still asleep. But that didn't stop the fear, this was Hiruma he was laying with, and they were both boys.

There was no way Sena could predict what Hirumareaction would be if he awoke this very moment to find Sena invading his personal space.

Pushing his fear aside Sena slowly tried to move out of Hiruma's reach, but only caused the blond demon's grip to tighten and pull him closer. 'Damn!' Sena cursed inwardly at his luck. He then froze as Hiruma started pulling Sena closer to him. Sena blushed as he felt his back come in contact with Hiruma's warm muscular chest. He suddenly felt rather faint.

He didn't dare move now for fear that he might wake the other. His mother always told him 'let sleeping cats lye', Sena wondered if that applied to demons too. He came to a conclusion when Hiruma shifted in his sleep and rested his face on Sena's neck. 'Yes it defiantly applies to demons!'

Sena was shaken out of his thoughts aging when Hiruma smirked and made a ke kee ke noise into his ear. Sena couldn't hold in the shiver as the warm breath of his demonic captain tickled his ear. He was on the verge of hyperventilating before he realized that Hiruma was only talking in his sleep.

'Why me?' Sena thought as he finely gave up struggling and tried to fall asleep aging, hoping Hirumawouldbein a decent mood when he woke up.

_-_-_**More sleep**_-_-_

The next mooring when Hiruma came to realizing he was embracing something warm and soft. "What the hell?" The blond stated groggily.

It was needless to say that he was vaguely surprised to find himself sleeping on the floor firmly embracing his ace. Not that he minded.

Hiruma gave an irritated growl as he tried in vain to remember if he'd gotten drunk and lured Sena into bed with him the night before. What had transpired in the last 24 hours?

And then it all came rushing back to him, the trip the loge, going skiing and the avalanche. 'The avalanche! I almost died.' Hiruma thought as he remembered being buried alive under the snow.

Hirumacould remember little after that except hearing a voice calling out to him, being buried under god knows how much snow he couldn't call out for help so instead he started to fire his gun had what he hoped was up. Hopefully he didn't hit (or frightened off) anyone who was trying to help. 'Looks like it worked.' He thought looking around for his gun he realized he wasn't at the loge.

Sena must have found him and brought him here. Which in fact led him to another important question; "WHERE THE HELL IS HERE?!"

**OMG that took so firkin long to edit. But thankfully I was able to get a dictionary the last day of the book fair. I didn't even have to pay for it. It pays to be on the librarians good side, and it helps to be in book club too. Of course she could have felt sorry for me when I said the only dictionary we had was falling apart and had water stains and book worms eating it(true).**

**'O' and I won't put up the next chapter in till I get reviews. I need feed back people! So if you fav me or somthing please review(Pupy eyes).**

**'O' and if you don't like my spelling you can be my beta reader. XD**


	2. Back to the team

**Okay it was brought to my attention that I didn't put what happened to the rest of the team while Hiruma and Sena were in the avalanche. So I cooked this little baby up to explained things better.** **Okay this part happened before the first chapter. I should have put this one first (but I just came up with it).**

**Sorry there no Hiruma or Sena in this chapter but I can say things will be heating up in the next one. And yes, I still don't own anything! O and this was beta'd by ****Kanzen 712 and Gmasangel.**

Some of you may have asked how Sena and Hiruma get into the position they are in now. Well, it began with a trip to a ski lodge funded by Hiruma, who got the money by convincing some people to give gracious donations' to the football team. A few days later the team loaded up the bus and made their way to the ski resort, where they would be staying for two days before returning home. It was on the last day, when most of the team retired back to the lodge for the day, that Hiruma wanted to take Sena down The Devil's slope, the largest, most dangerous drop at the resort. For some reason Sena went along with him because he didn't want Hiruma to go alone.

(Mean while at the lodge)

"Did you feel that?" Mamori asked Suzuna, who was carefully sipping her hot chocolate while they sat by the fireplace in the main area of the lodge.

"Feel what?" Suzuna asked while putting more marshmallows in her hot chocolate, occasionally glancing over at Monta and Yukimitsu.

Monta was eagerly taking notes while Yukimitsu was explaining the difference between a banana and a plantain.

Suzuna wouldn't tell anyone, but she found their discussion _fascinating_.

"Nothing. I just thought I felt something just then." Mamori whispered, deciding that it was only the other boys' roughhousing close by.

The three 'Ha-Ha' brothers were taking turns arm wrestling Komusubi as a fair number of other hotel guests gathered around them, watching again and again as the smallest of the line men kept over-powering the three.

Just then a large group of people came in through the lobby doors and the sound of girls swooning over someone could be heard. "Ladies, please do not despair, for there is enough of my love for all of you," A voice bragged, causing Suzuna's ears to twitch.

The other members of the football team stopped what they were doing and stared at the crowd that just entered the lobby and saw that the person that spoke was Taki, who was escorted by the rest of the Deimon Devil Bats cheerleaders.

Mamori quickly took Suzuna's hot chocolate away from her so she wouldn't be tempted to throw it at her older brother, and watched as the self-appointed Cheerleading Captain stomped over to where her brother was flirting with one of her cheerleaders. As she was just about to jump on his back, one of the other cheerleaders saw her and asked, "Suzuna! How come you never told us your brother was a champion figure skater?"

The rest of the team was shocked into silence, which was than broken with a familiar chorus from the three brothers.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

Suzuna felt very much the same way, since she was sure the only thing her brother was a champion of was making a fool of himself. "No, he's not." She slowly started, still reeling.

"On that you are mistaken, my dear sister. While in America I was known as the 'Ice Prince,'" Taki said doing his infamous move. This time, instead of making rude gagging noises, the rest of the girls clapped and applauded.

"You should have seen him. He did a perfect Lutz and then finished in a camel spin," a cheerleader with brown hair and glasses commented before listing off all the difficult figure skater moves and jumps Taki had done flawlessly while on the ice.

"I say we sign him up for the next winter Olympics," one of the other cheerleaders proposed.

"What a bunch of **. Are you trying to tell us that lord twinkle toes over there can stand up on the ice without falling flat on his face?" Juumonji rudely commented while the other two Ha-Ha brothers nodded their heads in agreement. Unfortunately the group of Devil Bat cheerleaders then marched up to Juumonji, surprising everyone when they began to talk back to him for his  
rude comment.

"It's safe to say he could stay on the ice longer then you three fools," one of the cheerleaders in the mob challenged, nose in the air.

"Is that a challenge?" Juumonji asked, standing firm with the other brothers as the girls went on to say that the three couldn't even buckle their skates let alone step on the ice.

It was then decided, right then and there, that there would be a showdown on the ice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't do that," one of the hotel staff cautiously said, interrupting the dispute, as he walked into the lobby.

"There's been an avalanche and we're asking all guests to stay in the hotel until further notice. You're all perfectly safe since it happened further down the mountain by the Devil's Slope. But that area has been closed for the renovations, so no one should be hurt."

The room was silent until Mamori looked around, taking a head count like a good manager or matron of the group, and frowned. "Has anyone seen Sena-kun?!" she shouted, sounding rather worried.

Just then Kurita entered the room from the dining area with a turkey leg in hand, missing the announcement about the avalanche but entering in time to hear Mamori's question.

"Oi, Sena-kun's with Hiruma-kun. Hiruma-kun wanted to take him down the Devil's Slope," Kurita said as he took a mouthful of meat off the turkey leg he'd been holding, but stopped chewing when everyone in the room started to grow pale. He then swallowed and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

It was then that Mamori tried assuring everyone that everything was okay. "Sena-kun wouldn't go there if it's off limits," she said to herself more than the others.

"Sena-kun wouldn't, but You-nii would," Suzuna told the manager with a nod.

Mamori suddenly felt her teeth clinch, as she was filled with the mixed emotions of fear and rage. 'If Hiruma-kun isn't dead, I'm going to _**kill**_ him.' She promised herself as she took on the outward appearance of a distressed and worried teenage girl.

Mean while in the back ground the worried hotel staff called for the search and rescue team to find the two missing boys.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**The end of this chapter might be a little bland it originally ended with Suzuna saying, "Sena-kun wouldn't, but You-nii would."**

**So I tried fixing it with some Mamori hating. Don't flame me Mamori fans. That girl is just too perfect. Yuck! "STAY AWAY FROM HIRUMA YOU BEEP!"**

**Wow I had fun with Taki; I might do a side story about him in America. Sorry I didn't put Hiruma and Sena in that chapter. I need more time to work with them.**

**Turns out there will be only 1 or 2 more chapters updated till this fic is complete. **

**Keep in mind this will be the only time the rest of the team will be appearing. (In less I magically come up with more) I usually only put the main charters in my ficso tell me what you think of the team. "O" and I got like two PM's from people for the beta reader deal, so no one else pm me about that. But you still can if you want to talk. (I have poles on my profile page, tell me what kind of story you want next)**


	3. He wakes!

**Okay back to where we left off Hiruma and Sena. (incase your to lazy to click back and see the ending of chapter one). There was an avalanche. Sena saved Hiruma and brought him to a cabin and slept with him to keep him warm. We left off with Hiruma waking up. Wooo **

'**O' warnings would be. Animal death.**

**Thank you beta reader G-angle happy V-day. **

"Damn chibi! Wake up!" Hiruma said as he nudged the younger boy, trying to stir him out of his peaceful sleep.

"Negh, what time is it?" Sena asked, only half awake.

"How the hell should I know?" Hiruma said, feeling exasperated at the younger boy's memory. Didn't Sena bring him here?

"O, Hiruma-san, you're up. How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?" Sena asked finally, just now waking up.

Neither of them had moved yet. They were still snug against each other under the blankets.

"I feel like all our fucking line men plowed me into a fucking wall," Hiruma said, still holding onto Sena. It was so fucking cold in that room that he didn't even notice he was holding the younger boy.

Sena smiled at the blond's choice of words. "Then you should be just fine," Sena said, wondering weather or not he should ask to be let go.

Sena shifted in Hiruma's grip and as the blond realized he was holding the younger boy, he let him go, feeling the cold air replace the warm spot next to him where Sena's body had been.

"I'll go see if our clothes are dry," Sena said. "They should be dry by now," Sena said to himself.

The blond wasn't listening. He'd just realized how much shit he had put himself in.

He laid back down and started to rub his temples. "FUCK!"

Sena turned around, looking concerned. "What! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sena asked, turning away from their clothes, thinking Hiruma had been hurt after all.

"No!" Hiruma said, closing his eyes, still rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"I just realized the fucking manager is going to take my fucking ears off for bringing you up here," Hiruma said, finally removing his hands from his face to look at Sena. Hiruma was pretty sure his heart stopped beating as he saw what the burette was wearing.

Hiruma shook his head and closed his eyes. 'That avalanche must have fucked with my head after all,' he thought.

However, after he opened his eyes again, he found the brunette still wearing the reveling thing. Hiruma felt himself drool as he looked openly at the brunette.

Sena was talking to Hiruma but his words were falling on deaf ears; the blond wasn't paying attention. "I'm sure Nee-chan will forgive you," Sena finished and stopped after noticing the looks Hiruma was sending him. "What's wrong Hiruma-san?" Sena asked nervously as he saw Hiruma was gaping at him.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" Hiruma said, more loudly and to the point then he intended.

Sena looked down confused, expecting to see the night shirt he had put on the night before only to find he was in a short red woman's night gown that barely covered his rear. And it wasn't the kind you used to sleep in. (hint hint)

"Ha, no but this is, I don't remember, ah?" Sena's face flushed dark red, and he quickly looked for something to cover himself with. He definitely didn't remember putting that on last night.

'Gha, how embarrassing,' Sena didn't move, the whole thing felt very awkward. Maybe if he didn't move Hiruma would forget he was there... yeah right.

Hiruma on the other hand was thinking something along the lines of, 'damn I really wish I did have a hang over.' (He is referring to how at first he thought he had got drunk and lured Sena into bed, to have sex with him).

"Relax chibi, it looks good on you," Hiruma said. He wasn't lying; it did look good on the boy. In fact it was making him look damn right fuckable. It brought out the slight feminine curve around Sena's hips and waist. It made Hiruma surprised he hadn't notice it till now.

Sena looked back at Hiruma, it was bad enough having the blond see him like this but did he have to keep looking at him with those wanting hungry eyes? The kind Cerberus gave when he was about to gobble down a big tee bone stake.

It made Sena shiver; it wasn't a bad feeling just one he never experienced before.

Sena's thoughts were interrupted when Hiruma stood up and started walking toward him, making Sena ucosiely back up aginst the front of the mantelpiece.

Sena felt himself start to blush again as he felt Hiruma's eyes drift down his body.

Sena backed up a little until he was a couple of inches from the fire. He could feel the heat on the back of his legs. He stopped not wanting to get burned; he looked at Hiruma to find the blond was stretching out his hand towards him. Sena closed his eyes as he felt Hiruma's skin brush past his shoulder as the blond grabbed something behind Sena. Hiruma grabbed his clothes and quickly put on his pants. Sena opened his eyes in time to see Hiruma pull on his black turtle neck sweater down over his head.

Hiruma pulled the neck of his sweater down so it wasn't hiding his face and gave an evil smirk to the brunette, who was being oddly jumpy.

"What did you think I was going to grab, fucking chibi?" Hiruma asked Sena as he put on the rest of his winter clothing, including socks ear muffs and a black scarf which had all been dried by the fire...Letting lose his trade mark cackle when the boy wouldn't meet his eyes.

Sena felt Hiruma's hand on his back pushing him towards the bed. "You should go back in bed fucking shrimp, or you might get a draft wearing that. Ke ke ke…"

"But can't I change into my normal clothes?" Sena asked feeling embarrassed that he had to keep wearing such a revealing thing while Hiruma got to wear a toasty warm sweater and pants.

"Ya, sure you can, if you want to catch a fucking cold," Hiruma said, pulling a gun out from nowhere and pointing it to the floor where Sena's wet clothes had fallen some time during the night. Sena's mouth made an 'o' and he quickly made a movement to pick them up off the floor when the barrel of a gun was rather rudely shoved in his face.

"Eh!" Sena stopped what he was doing and looked up at the taller male to question why he had a gun in his face. "I said get in the fuckin bed; I'll take care of it," Hiruma said.

"Yes, Hiruma-san," Sena said obediently, crawling back under the blankets on the floor. Finally, he looked at Hiruma when he was under the safety and warmth of the quilt. Sena nestled in the blanket and looked again at Hiruma who had turned back around to hang Sena's clothes up. Sena couldn't help it and pouted to him self as he cursed his luck. 'How come only my clothes fell off? I have such bad luck.'

Hiruma turned around to find Sena looking at him. The blond smirked, "Like what you see fucking shrimp?" Hiruma tauntingly said as he put his hands on his hips and looked down at the younger boy.

Sena felt his face heat up and he had to force himself not to hide under the blankets. Instead, he looked away, still blushing. 'I have nothing to be ashamed about, it's not like I was looking at Hiruma-san's ass.' Sena said to himself, lying.

While Sena was still in denial Hiruma sat down besides Sena without the boy noticing. Sena turned around to find Hiruma's face next to his.

"Fucking chibi, are you listening to me?"

Sena's face was blank. "What?"

Hiruma looked exasperated again as he moved closer, putting the back of his hand on Sena's head. Sena closed his eyes thinking Hiruma was about to strike him but opened them when he felt Hiruma's cool hand on his forehead.

"You're a little warm fucking shrimp, you better not be getting a cold," Hiruma said trying to prolong contact by moving his hand up against Sena's bangs before removing it. Sena looked at Hiruma questioningly, as the blond stood up and started walking towards the front door.

Sena's eyes followed him, and he started to panic when he saw that Hiruma was putting on his boots. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like fucking shrimp? I'm going to look around outside, maybe see how far off we are," Hiruma said as he finished lacing his boots. "Hiruma-san, are you sure you should be moving around so soon? You were in an avalanche yesterday. Hiruma-san!" Sena called out, but Hiruma had already left.

Sena looked sadly at the door, wanting to fallow his team caption, but the cold and Sena's lack of clothing swayed him otherwise. Besides, the blond would be back. Hiruma wouldn't leave him out here… would he? Well maybe there was something he could do to keep himself busy while the other was gone. Sena looked around the room, in the kitchen. There was a small cauldron he must have overlooked upon arriving. It wasn't that big, but maybe he could boil some water and they could have tea when Hiruma came back. He could melt snow but he didn't know if this place had any tea leaves. But after looking around the cabinet, he found that it held not only had one kind of tea but two. Now Sena just had to decide, earl gray or green tea?

……..

Hiruma let a sigh upon getting space between him and Sena. Being so close to Sena was just too much for the blond, especially considering that the two were alone in a cabin with no one as a witness. And Sena just had to be his own clueless fucking self. Hiruma was so fucking tempted to jump the clueless shrimp. He had come real close; if he hadn't excused himself he properly would have ended up raping the boy.

He needed some time to cool off. Being so near the brunette was starting to have an affect on him. He walked into a clearing not far from the cabin and started doing warm up stretches trying to relive the stiffness that had formed in his arms and legs from lack of movement. He grunted when he was done and was pleased to find that his arousal had faded, it was now safe to go back to the cabin.

As Hiruma made his way out of the cluster of trees he heard a movement behind him.

He stopped walking when he saw smoothing furry scurry over his feet and go up a tree, all the while chattering and screaming at him. Hiruma looked up, following the noise, "Damn rodent."

He took out his gun; he was already in a bad mood so why not take out his anger on something else than the fucking shrimp.

"Chet chit chit," the fat gray squirrel continued yelling at him, and no doubt in Hiruma's mind cursing at the blond. The damn thing even went so far as to drop a fucking acorn at the blond. Needless to say it only angered Hiruma more. He cocked his gun and aimed it at the furry tree rat which had yet to stop its ranting. Needless to say Hiruma put a stop to it, he took the damn thing down on his first shot, right through its little furry neck.

He watched it fall to the ground and waited only seconds be for going to claim his kill.

Blood stained the snow were the little tree rat landed; its neck was half off. The poor thing was dead before it hit the ground.

Hiruma quickly picked it up by the tail and started the short walk back to the cabin. "Well, here's lunch," Hiruma said to himself as he walked back towards the cabin.

…….

When Hiruma walked back into the cabin he was surprised to find Sena making tea.

However, he didn't fail to give a demonic smirk when Sena looked up from the tea he was brewing. Hiruma held up his kill while reading Sena's questioning look. "Want some meat with your tea?" He asked, not minding that drops of blood from the decapitated tree rat were staining the floor.

**Woot, I didn't think I would ever get that done, I don't know if you noticed but I tried making the chapters longer. I got advice from Star Hauk, who told me she makes her chapters at least 5 pages. I don't know if I'll be able to do that aging. But I plan on the next chapter being the last. And if no one has noticed, I don't update my fic ever week or even every moth more like when ever I feel like getting around to making it. (Warning this can take moths) =3 later gaiters. If your lucky or beg, I might make some sex in the next chapter. ^-^**

**P.S. I'm thinking of making a Mamori bashing fic. **


End file.
